TPaw Database:Vehicle Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Vehicles } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[Category: }]]|[[Category:Earth- }]]}}}} } |xist}} | Category:Active Vehicles}} } | | Category:Active Vehicles}} } |estroy}} | Category:Destroyed Vehicles}} } |ecom}} | Category:Decommissioned Vehicles}} }|nique}}|Category:Unique Vehicles}} } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} }| } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} | right = } | } | Unknown }} }} } | | right = }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} }} } | } | right = } }} }} } } } | Status }} } | | right = } Vehicles| }| }}} }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } } } | Characteristics }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } } | Origin }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }} }} } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} }} } | }|Season}} | }|{e}}| }| } }} }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Vehicle First Appearance Needed }} }} } | } }} | rightheader = } | Last appearance }} | righttext = } | }|Season}}| }}}| }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }}}} }} } } | } | * History of vehicle is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * 's Appearances * 's Minor Appearances * Media Mentions * Vehicle Gallery: * Images that include } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes Category:Templated Articles } | | Category:Image Needed}} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Minor Appearances | | /Minor Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Minor Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Mentions | | /Mentions}} > 0 | Category:Mentions Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }} /Gallery | | Category:Gallery Page Needed }} } } | | Category:Copy Edit}} Usage Always Present Fields | Image = IMAGE FILENAME | Universe = EARTH-DESIGNATION OF VEHICLE | Nicknames = Nicknames | Status = STATUS OF VEHICLE | Creators = CREATORS OF VEHICLE (Separated by ;'s) | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = VEHICLE'S HISTORY/USES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | PreviousModels = PAST MODELS OF VEHICLE | PreviousOwners = PAST OWNERS OF VEHICLE | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | Capabilities = CAPABILITIES OF VEHICLE | Weapons = ONBOARD WEAPONRY | Equipment = ONBOARD EQUIPMENT | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides (FIXME) | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = (images of vehicle) - need for gallery?!?! | Nicknames = poss needs allow categorizing | Status = (Active or Destroyed) | CurrentModel = If it contains 'unique' or 'Unique' the page will be categorized in 'Unique Vehicles' | First = If only used, then "Category:Active Vehicles" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Vehicles" | History = If blank, then "Category:Copy Edit" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates